Si la belle s'eprenait de la bête
by DreamxImagination
Summary: Hermione va commencer une nouvelle année dans la prestigieuse école de médicomagie d'Angleterre. Elle va devoir affronter une nouvelle école sans ses amies, une année plein de doute, d'aboutissement. Et contre toute attente, elle retrouvera la seule personne qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir.
1. Chapter 1

* Prologue;

-Fiction sur Harry Potter

\- Fiction HG-DM

-TOUT APPARTIENT A JK ROWLING (PERSONNAGE, LIEU)

\- Après avoir eu ses ASPICS avec mention optimal, Hermione avait longuement hésité à choisir une école digne de ce nom et elle avait finalement opté pour l'école de médicomagie d'Angleterre. Ron et Harry n'avait pas comprit son choix, ils avaient toujours pensé que leur meilleure amie deviendrait Auror a leur côté, comme depuis le début. Mais après mainte et mainte conversation, il avait fallut se rendre a l'évidence, la Gryffondors avait fait son choix. Sa professeur de métamorphose l'avait d'ailleurs bien conseillé, elle allait donc entrée dans la plus prestigieuse école de médicomagie.

Au Terrier, l'heure était au au revoir. La jolie brune retenait difficilement ses larmes, elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de partir avec ses meilleurs amis pour prendre le train qui l'emmènerait dans sa seconde maison, mais non, elle partirait seule pour affronter le monde. Harry s'approcha de sa meilleure amie le cœur lourd, il n'avait jamais été séparé d'elle, il avait peur pour elle, depuis la guerre, il était devenue surprotecteur vis a vis d'elle. C'était sa petite sœur, la sienne, et il ne pourrait pas veillé sur elle. Un mince sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres quand sa meilleure amie se blottis dans ses bras. Il sentait son corps convulsé doucement contre lui, il l'a connaissait tellement, il savait qu'elle avait peur d'être seule, de ne pas y arrivé, de géré son statut d'héro de guerre..

"-Tu sais que je serais toujours la Mione, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Et si quelqu'un t'embête je débarquerais a ton école pour lui cassé la figure."

"-Merci Harry.. Dis-je en reniflant."

Harry s'écarta tendrement, laissant place a mon second meilleur amis, Ron, rouge jusqu'au oreille réussis à bafouillé quelques mots lui disant qu'elle allait lui manqué, il me prit doucement dans ses bras profitant du moment. Ron et moi avions eu une brève relation, mais je m'étais rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un amis et rien d'autre pour son grand malheur. Ginny m'avait confié l'avoir entendue pleuré quelques fois, mais je n'allais tout de même pas être avec lui sans ressentir de l'amour. La famille Weasley me firent tous plein de câlin, je repartis avec un sac remplit de nourriture, Molly s'imaginait que je partais a l'autre bout du monde. Je respirais un bon coup en sortant et transplanais devant ma nouvelle école. Je me dirigeais vers le dortoirs des filles, mes affaires étaient déjà dans ma chambre. Une fille de mon âge était en train de ranger contentieusement ses affaires sans me prêté la moindre attention. Je l'imitais afin de me rendre dans la salle principale de l'école pour une présentation générale de l'école, des professeurs.. En marchant vers la salle, je bousculais un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge.

"-Oh mince, excuse moi, je ne faisais pas attention." Bafouillais-je

"-Ce n'est rien, tu es nouvelles ? "Demanda t-il avec un merveilleux sourire.

"-Cela se voit tant que sa ?"

"-Oui, un petit peu, je suis Ethan." Dit-il en me tendant sa main.

"-Hermione." Souriais-je

"-Tu veux dire, Hermione Granger ?"

"-Oui." Murmurais-je.

"-Excuse moi si je t'embête, j'ai juste beaucoup entendue parlé de toi, on m'avait dit que tu ferais ta rentrée ici, mais je n'y croyais pas trop."

"-Ce n'est rien, je commence a avoir l'habitude."

"-Si tu veux, on peut allé dans la salle ensemble, je suis en première année aussi."

"-Avec plaisir."

Je le suivais, heureuse de m'être fait un amis dés le début de la journée. Nous nous rendions en discutant de tout et de rien dans la grand salle, il y avait plusieurs tables rondes un peu partout dans la salle, il y avait encore peu de monde alors on s'installa a une table. La salle se remplissait doucement, Ethan m'expliqua que ses deux cousins allaient se joindre a nous, je fis un petit sourire poli. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis Ethan se levé, je le suivais du regard. Je le perdis quelques instant de vue, puis je le vis revenir vers moi. Je ne voyais pas les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient et j'aurais sûrement préféré ne pas les voir, ou du moins le voir. Draco Malfoy se tenait là, droit comme a son habitude, le regard froid, celui ci se posa sur moi, je vis l'étonnement passé sur son visage pendant 1/4 de secondes avant qu'il retrouve son masque froid.

"-Hermione, je te présente mes deux cousins, Théo et Draco Malfoy."

"-Granger, je ne savais pas qu'ils acceptaient les gens comme toi." Cracha le beau blond.

"-Je ne savais pas non plus qu'ils accueillaient les tueurs. Comme quoi le monde est mal fait." Rétorquais-je instantanément.

"-Je vois que vous vous connaissez. Murmurais mon nouvel amis un peu gêné. "

"- Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais les sang-de-bourbes cousins." Dit le blond.

"Sang-de-bourbes" Termes que je n'avais pas entendue depuis la fin de la guerre, blessé, je le regardais durement. Comment cet être abject pouvait être ici cette année, je voulais passé une année loin de tous mais évidemment, le sort s'acharne sur moi, par merlin pourquoi ? Contre toute attente, l'autre cousin d'Ethan prit la parole.

"-Draco ferme la ! On a déjà dit qu'on ne deviendrait pas comme notre père alors cesse tes insinuations douteuses tu veux. Excuse le Hermione, je me présente, je suis Théodore, mais je préfère Théo." Dit-il en souriant.

"-Hermione. "Réussis-je à articulé.

Je le regardais comme un extraterrestre, comment ce garçon pouvait être le frère de Draco Malfoy, mais d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que cette pourriture avait un frère.

"-Tu es la Hermione de Poudlard ?" Me demanda Théo gentiment.

"- La Hermione de Poudlard ? Euh oui."

"-Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de toi" Me murmura t-il a l'oreille.

Je restais un instant interdite devant son aveux, qu'avait bien pu lui dire cette fouine. J'étais sur de toute manière, qu'il avait omis de parlé de notre petite altércation en troisième année, son nez doit s'en souvenir pourtant. Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres a l'évocation de se souvenir. J'allais d'ailleurs pouvoir le partager avoir les garçons.

"-Si tu nous parlais un peu de Draco, enfin celui que tu connais de Poudlard. Raconte nous des anecdotes." Souris Théodore Malfoy

"-Granger si tu oses.."

"-Ferme la Malfoy." Dis-en le coupant. "Je me rappelle.."

"-Ferme la je t'ai dit." Dit le serpentard très énervé.

"-Silencio" lance son grand frère avec un grand sourire.

"-Je disais donc, je me souviens en troisième année, d'une altercation entre nous deux. Altercation qui c'était terminée par le nez de cette fouine en mille morceaux."

"-Attends c'était toi ?" S'exclama le frère du beau blond.

"'Et oui ! "

"-Mais je croyais que c'était a cause d'une bagarre avec le grand Harry Potter que tu avais d'ailleurs envoyé a l'infirmerie."

J'éclatais de rire devant le pitoyable mensonge de Malfoy, son frère lui rendit la parole, Malfoy était dans une colère noir, il voulut se levé mais son frère aîné le fit rassoir, puis le directeur entra coupant toutes les discutions en cour dans la grande salle et empêchant tous mouvement de la part du Serpentard.

"-Cher élèves, nous vous souhaitons pour commencer la bienvenue dans notre établissement. Les épreuves connu l'an passé ne nous ont pas empêché de ré-ouvrir cette année. D'ailleurs, j'ai été informé ce matin même qu'une héroïne de guerre était présente cette année, Hermione Granger. Outre cette événement important pour l'école, je vais vous énuméré le règlement intérieur. "

Il expliqua le règlement pendant encore un très long moment, beaucoup de regard dans la salle cherchait "l'héroïne de guerre", heureusement, personne ne m'avait encore reconnue. A la fin de ce long monologue, les listes de classes furent affichés. Par chance, je me retrouvais dans la même classe qu'Ethan, Théo et... Malfoy. Je l'entendais marmonner tous seul quand il vue mon prénom. Son frère le regarda méchamment ce qui fit soupiré une nouvelle fois le serpentard. C'était en plus des tables de 4 et pour embêté Malfoy, Ethan et Théo firent exprès de prendre les places aux extrémité pour nous laisser au milieu, traitre. Je m'installais a côté d'Ethan, Drago fit de même a côté de son frère. Le professeur qui malheureusement pour lui, ressemblait fortement a mon ancien professeur Rogue, entra dans la pièce. Il s'installe en râlant et en saisissant le papier faisant l'inventaire des noms. Il commença a faire l'appelle.

"-Granger Hermione."

"-Présente." Dis-je malgré les chuchotements.

"-Tiens, c'est donc vous la fameuse célébrité de cette année." Pouffa t-il.

"-Malfoy Draco."

"-Présent." Répondis l'intéressé.

"Malfoy Théodore."

"-Présent."

"Malfoy Ethan"

"- Présent."

Il continua d'énuméré les élèves. Je voyais déjà plusieurs regard tournée vers notre table, les filles regardaient les 3 garçons et les garçons me regardaient. Le cour se déroula plutôt bien malgré tous. A la fin du cour, il était déjà 11h15, notre emploie du temps ne nous laissait qu'une heure avant d'allée a notre prochain cour. Nous nous installions a une table tranquillement.

" - Il a pas l'air trop mal." Affirma Ethan.

" - Il me fait pensé au professeur Rogue. " Dis-je en grimaçant.

Malfoy pouffa en entendant ma phrase, pour une fois qu'il ne sort pas une remarque cinglante, on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Le repas passa rapidement, comme la journée d'ailleurs. J'avais malheureusement dut quitté les garçons pour retourner dans mon dortoir, seule moment de la journée où je me sentais seule.. Je pensais à Harry, Ron et Gin'. Le moment fut de courte durée, je me couchais rapidement pour m'endormis aussi vite. Le réveille sonna bien trop tôt a mon gout, j'allais directement dans la salle de bain, après un long moment, de nombreux sorts sur mes cheveux, j'étais prête. J'en profitais pour visité un peu les lieux et trouvé la bibliothèque bien sur. Je fus ébloui par la beauté de celle ci, il y avait énormément de livre, j'étais comme une petite fille dans un magasin de bonbon. Je m'installais à une table avec un livre sur Poudlard. Je fus coupé dans ma lecture par une jolie blonde.

"- Excuse moi de t'embête, mais il n'y a plus d'autre place et je me demandais si je pouvais m'installe ici ? "

"-Oui bien sur !"

"- Je m'appelle Charlotte." Souriait-elle.

"-Hermione."

"-Enchantée."

"-De même"

On discutait un petit peu, puis il était l'heure du petit déjeuner, je proposais a ma nouvelle amie de venir avec nous puisqu'elle avait l'air un peu seule. Elle accepta sans même réfléchir, on se dirigeait donc vers la cafétéria en rigolant, je repérais rapidement la chevelure blonde de Malfoy qui était avec Ethan et Théo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **

Soign ; Merci pour ton message ! J'ai été un peu longue pour poste mon deuxième chapitre vue que je passais le bac, et je ne comprenais pas trop le système du site ^^ J'espère que mon chapitre te plaira :)

Maman ; Ahah, je te laisse découvrir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !:)

**Chapitre 2 : **

Je me dirigeais donc avec Charlotte vers les garçons, elle fut rapidement accepté, je dirais même que je devenais inexistante. Heureusement que Théo était la. Il réussissait a me faire rire, autant qu'Harry c'était pour dire. Je profitais de sa proximité pour le détaillé, il était châtain clair, très musclé, des yeux bleu clairs. Il ressemblait à un mannequin pour tout dire mais il était l'exacte opposé de son frère..

« - Dans quelques secondes, ils vont lui sauté dessus. » Me chuchota t-il.

« - Je ne te le fais pas dire, heureusement qu'on à terminé de manger, sinon sa m'aurait donné envie de vomir. » Pouffais-je discrètement.

Et pendant toute l'heure du petit déjeuner, nous avons chuchoté des bêtises sans qu'aucun ne s'en rendent compte. Ils nous remarquèrent juste quand on se leva pour allé a notre prochain cour, nous ne les attendions même pas. A peine arrivé, Malfoy arriva pour parlé a son frère. Je m'éloignais un petit peu, je parlais un petit peu avec un groupe de ma classe, mais le sujet tournait comme d'habitude, autours de mon meilleur amis. Nous entrions ensuite dans la salle du cour, contrairement à hier, nous avions une jeune et jolie professeur je dois dire. Une blonde qui avait l'air adorable. Elle décida de nous placer.

« - Malfoy Ethan avec Parvati Charlotte, -Malfoy Théodore avec Daniel Krum, -Malfoy Draco avec Granger Hermione... »

Le sort s'acharne, je me rendais a « notre » table, je l'entendais déjà marmonner, je n'y prêtais pas attention et je commençais a sortir mes cahiers. Le cour fut réellement trop long, à la fin, nous décidions tous de nous rendre dans le grand jardin verdoyant. Il y avait un petit étang remplit de poisson, de canard. Un endroit paisible, nous nous installions ici, Charlotte c'était mise a côté de moi et Théo de l'autre côté. Je voyais déjà les deux autres soupiré de ne pas être a côté de mon amie. La journée se passait bien, les garçons venaient de partir se baigner, Charlotte et moi avions décidé de parlé un petit peu.

« Tu es sortis avec Harry Potter ? » Demanda la jolie blonde.

« Quelques mois. » Avouais-je en rougissant.

« Tu as trop de chance ! Il est canon ! »

« Mais personne n'est au courant en réalité.. On c'est toujours caché, sachant que nos amies étaient respectivement amoureux de nous, enfin Ron de moi et sa sœur de Harry.. »

« Et tu connais Draco ? »

« Oh oui, je le déteste. » Dis-je froidement.

« Pourtant, je trouve que vous avez toujours des regards l'un pour l'autre. Je suis sur que dans 5ans, je verrais dans le journal « Draco et Hermione Malfoy vous annonce la venue de leur prochain bébé »

« Ne dit pas de bêtise » Éclatais-je de rire.

« Bon sinon, parlon bien, parlons sexe ! Le quel trouves tu le plus sexy ? »

« Théo je dirais. »

« T'es folles, même si tu le déteste, Draco est trop hot ! »

Je pouffais discrètement, les garçons avaient finit leur baignade, ils venaient près de nous, sauf qu'au dernier moment, je vis Théo faire un signe a Malfoy derrière moi, trop tard pour réagir, ils nous ont attrapé et balancé toutes habillé dans l'eau de l'étang. Nous remontions a la surface en jurant sur la durée de leur vie. Les deux Malfoy éclatèrent de rire, malgré nous, nous les suivions dans leur fou rire. Je n'avais jamais vue Draco Malfoy rigolé en sept ans et je trouvais qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil comme cela. Nous sortions de l'eau en essorant nos cheveux. Les miens bouclaient déjà, Théo s'approcha de moi et me donna sa serviette en me tirant la langue, Ethan fit de même avec Charlotte. Nous étions ensuite allé manger et nous étions retourné dans nos dortoir. Je m'étais installé dans le canapé du dortoir des filles pour écrire une lettre a Harry.

_«Cher Harry, _

_Voilà quelques jours que je suis arrivée, le manque de votre présence est constant.. J'ai tout de même beaucoup de chose a te raconté ! En arrivant, je me suis tout de suite fait un amis, Ethan, j'ai appris quelques minutes plus tard que c'était le cousin de Malfoy.. Et oui, Draco Malfoy est bien dans la même école que moi.. J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré son frère, Théodore Malfoy qui est tout l'opposé de son frère, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, il y a aussi Charlotte (qui n'est pas une malfoy) On est un petit groupe, oui tu as bien lu, je traîne avec Malfoy.. Mais ce n'est pas aussi terrible que cela.. Tu me manque, Ron et Ginny aussi, fait leur de gros bisous ! _

_Ta mionne, je t'aime. » _

Je reposais ma plume et envoyais un hibou au Terrier, leur présence me manquait, les câlins de mon meilleur amis, les bêtises de Ron, les confidences de Ginny.. Charlotte venait d'arrivée me coupant dans mes pensées morose, elle me proposait de rejoindre discrètement les garçons dans le jardin, choses évidemment interdite. J'allais évidemment dire non, mais elle ne me laissa pas le choix et attrapa ma main. Nous arrivions dans le jardin, les garçons étaient posé sur une nappe avec quelques bouteilles de bierre. On s'installait et coup du sort je me retrouvais a côté de Malfoy et Charlotte, je suis certaine que Charlotte l'a fait exprès vue le sourire qu'elle me lance.

« Draco disait que tu ne viendrais pas Hermione. » Dit Théo en rigolant

« Il ne me connaît pas. » Dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Une miss je sais tout avec une bierre a la main, j'aurais tous vue ! »Dit Malfoy en rigolant.

«Intéressées, des motifs intéressés. »Dis-do.

La soirée se passa vraiment bien, Malfoy lançait des piques mais il était supportable. Nous remontions enfin dans nos dortoir dormir, même si il ne nous restait que 6 heures de sommeil.. Mon réveille fut particulièrement dur.. Après une bonne douche, je m'habillais et allais dans la grande salle étant donné que Charlotte venait juste d'entrée dans la douche. Théo était déjà là, Malfoy aussi. Je me dirigeais vers eux, Théo me fit un grand sourire, comme a son habitude, Malfoy avait son habituelle sourire en coin. J'allais chercher un chocolat et un croissant et je m'installais a eux.

«Bah alors Granger, le réveille était dur.» Dit narquoisement le serpentard.

«Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parlé Malfoy, les gryffondors savaient aussi faire la fête. »

« Vous allez arrêté de vous appelez par vos nom de famille ? On croirait des goss » S'exclama le beau brun.

Nous baissions la tête, comme des enfants qui avaient fait une bêtise. Le petit déjeuner se passa plutôt bien ensuite, l'arrivée d'Ethan avait diminué les tensions. Nous allions dans le cour pour apprendre les soins mineures. J'étais avec Charlotte, qui pour le coup m'énervait, je n'arrivais même pas a suivre le cour.. Je me jurais de ne plus me mettre avec mon amie pendant les cours, le cour d'après était sur la botanique, les plantes et leur impacte sur les blessures. Pour le coup, j'étais avec Ethan qui écoutait sagement le cour. La suite de la journée ce passa bien. Avant d'allée dîné, j'allais voir si j'avais reçus du courrier avec Charlotte, elle récupéra une lettre de ses parents.. Je pensais a mes parents en Australie.. Je n'avais jamais retiré le sort d'amnésie.. Je soufflais un bon coup et je voyais que j'avais deux lettres. J'attrapais les deux avant d'allée a la bibliothèque les lires. La première était de mon ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

_«Cher Miss Granger,_

_Je vous envoie un courrier pour savoir comment se déroule votre première semaine. J'ai eu de bon écho de vos nouveaux professeur, déjà sous le charmes de votre connaissance et de votre assiduité. Bien a vous, MG »_

Le second de mon meilleur amis.

_«Ma Mione chérie, _

_Je t'avoue avoir été étonne de savoir que tu trainais avec la fouine ! J'espère qu'il ne t'embête pas. Pour Ron et moi, tout va bien, les cours sont beaucoup plus ennuyant sans toi, tes remarques nous manquent. J'espère que tes nouveaux amies savent la chance qu'ils ont de t'avoir pour amie.. J'espère pouvoir bientôt venir te rendre visite ma belle ! Je t'embrasse_

_Ton meilleur amis préféré._»__

Une petite larme coulait le long de ma joue, ils me manquaient.. Je ne pensais pas que l'éloignement serait aussi dur.. Je refermais les lettres soigneusement, je répondrais ce soir. J'allais rejoindre les garçons dans la grande salle, a mon grand étonnement, une fille que je ne connaissais pas était la. Je m'installais et remarquais que la fille était une Pansy numéro 2, elle caressait Malfoy sous le regard de tous le monde, Théo et Ethan semblait plutôt énervé et Charlotte ne gaspillait même pas son temps a regardé cette fille. Je fis de même en commençant a parlé avec Théo. Au bout d'un moment, la Pansy numéro 2 ouvrit la bouche.

«Et sinon, vous vous appelez comment ? » Fanfaronna la jeune fille.

«Elle c'est Charlotte, Elle Hermione, lui Théo et l'autre Ethan » Dit le blond.

«D'accord mon chou.» Lui répondit-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant tant de connerie. Je soupirais, Malfoy tourna son visage vers moi en haussant un sourcil qui voulait sûrement dire "Jalouse ?" Je lui offrais un sourire ironique. Puis je repris ma discutions avec Charlotte, Ethan et Théo. A la fin, je commençais à partir quand Théo me rattrapa en me proposant une ballade. J'acceptais, on se promenait en parlant de nos vie respective..

«Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais vue avant ? Parle moi de ta vie» Demandais-je.

«Et bien, contrairement a Draco, j'ai été envoyé a Dumstrang, mon père a toujours pensé que Draco était plus meneur que moi. J'ai donc été envoyé dans cette école et mon père n'a jamais permit que je revienne. Mais tu sais, Draco a eu une vie très dur, mon père le formait à coup de _doloris,_ il n'avait jamais de répit, J'ai essayé d'allée le chercher a plusieurs reprises en vain.. Finalement, quand Lucius est mort, je suis venue chercher mon petit frère pour l'éloigné. Mais il était déjà endoctriné, ils avaient eu 7ans pour le former.. Malgré tous, j'ai réussis, j'ai retrouvé mon frère. Sinon, que te dire d'autre, je le considère comme ma famille, je vois rarement ma mère, je lui en ai voulu de ne pas avoir agit pour protégé mon frère. Et toi, parles moi de toi ! J'ai hâte de connaitre tous, Draco m'en a déjà pas mal parlé mais je veux ton histoire » Dit-il gentiment

«Et bien, j'ai vécu pendant 7 ans avec mes deux meilleurs amis, ont à toujours été un trio et il me manque. Ton frère et moi étions ennemie, il nous menaient la vie dur, il m'a blessé de nombreuses fois je dois dire.. Puis la guerre est arrivée..»


	3. Chapter 3

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **

Guérisseur sombre ; Merci pour tes commentaires, je vais essayé d'en prendre compte dans ce chapitre:) J'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

Mama ; Merci pour cette deuxième review :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Tartelettefraise ; Ma chérie ! Merci pour ton commentaire:) Tu n'imagines même pas comment il me manquait, ne t'en fait pas, Mione est et resteras toujours courageuse (y) Bisous mon caramel chéris

#Merci de suivre ma fiction et de me conseillé ! Xoxo, S

# Tout appartient a JKR, sauf l'histoire bien sur,

**Chapitre 3 : **

« Quand la guerre a commencé, nous avons du commencé a nous entraîné au combat.. Mais nous n'en n'avions pas l'age.. Nous avons eu des moments difficiles, de la souffrance, des disputes, nous en sommes ressortis adultes et plus soudée que jamais..Je ne vois plus mes parents, pour les protégés je leur ai fais oublié mon existence.. Je vis cher l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ton frère a toujours été très dur vis à vis de nous, il était vil, méchant, hautain.. Enfin voilà, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre.. » Finissais-je.

« J'avais entendue parlé de vous, déjà par Draco qui me racontait chaque fois a quel point il vous haïssait, puis dans le journal, Rita ne vous ratais pas.. »

« Oh non, elle à provoqué bon nombres de dégât cette vipère.. »

Nous fumes interrompue par l'arrivée de tous le monde, Charlotte s'installa près de moi, la petite amie de Draco semblait avoir disparut de la circulation. On parlait de tous et de rien, les gars avaient ramené une bouteille de whisky pur-feu, Charlotte et moi en étions a notre 2ème verres, les garçon on ne les comptaient même plus.

« Toute façon, j'suis sur Théo veut se tapé Granger, pi il va réussir comme tous les autres. » Clama le blond en explosant de rire.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Demandais-je froidement.

« Tu crois quoi, on était tous au courant que tu t'es fait prendre par Zabini dans les cachots de l'école. » Rigolait-il, seul.

« Espèce de connard, je me suis fais « prendre ? » J'hallucine, et tu pensais connaître Blaise ? Pauvre abrutis, on est resté ensemble pendant 5ans, caché. Et toi, son prétendue meilleur amis n'y a vue que tu feu. Je sais que Parkinson a raconté cela a tous les serpentard vil et abrutis dans ton genre, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui lui ai dit d'en rajouté sur cette soirée. »

Sans attendre, je me levais en colère. Je n'avais pas parlé de Blaise depuis bien longtemps, il avait été mon premier copain, mon premier pour tous. J'étais tellement amoureuse de lui, en 2ème année, on a décidé de se voir un petit peu pour parlé, sortir.. quelques mois après nous sommes devenue un couple. Nous nous sommes caché de tous le monde, surtout de Malfoy. Les parents de Blaise ne faisaient des mangemorts et étaient au courant de notre relation. Mais la guerre nous a tous changer, il avait sa famille, ses amies et pour moi c'était la même chose.. Puis Harry et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés ce qui a fait que je ne l'ai plus revue. Je remontais avec hâte les marches qui m'amenaient a mon dortoir. Arrivée, je me changeais et tombais dans mon lit, exténué. Je savais que la trêve avec Malfoy ne durerait pas, vil et idiot serpent. Je m'endormais rapidement, au réveille, je filais dans la douche pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions de Charlotte, mon meilleur amis me manque.. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou, je sortais enfin de la douche et m'enroulais dans ma serviette. Après m'être séché, je m'habillais avec une petite robe grise en laine, j'enfilais des collant gris et des petites bottines noir, je me maquillais et je filais directement dans la grande salle. Il n'est que 6heures, je vais enfin pouvoir commencé le devoir de biologie donné hier et à rendre dans deux semaines. Je m'installais à une table a l'écart et commençais mon travail, au bout de 30 minutes je vis quelqu'un s'installe à côté de moi, je m'attendais a voir Théo mais je fus surprise de voir Malfoy. Je lui accordais un regard glacial et je retournais à mon devoir.

« Toi et Blaise ? » Demanda t-il froidement.

« Perspicace. »

« Pourquoi t'insultait-il toujours alors ? Je suis sur que tu as tous inventé. »

« Tu sais quoi, fait le venir. On lui posera la question. »

« Parfait. » Cracha t-il.

Conversation terminée, je ne cherchais même pas plus loin. Les deux derniers jours avant le week-ends passèrent vite, nous étions tous les 5 devant l'étang quand on entendit quelqu'un appelé Malfoy, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Malfoy se leva et prit son meilleur amis dans ses bras et sans attendre posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours.

« T'es sorti avec Granger alors ? »

« Oui, je ne t'en ai pas parlé car je savais ce que tu pensais d'elle. » Dit le métis d'une voix posé.

Son regard se posa sur moi et un fin sourire illumina son visage, il s'écarta de son meilleur amis pour venir vers moi, je me levais. Tendrement, il me prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué jolie brune » Me murmura t-il a l'oreille.

Je lui offris un jolie sourire, il salua tous le monde. Il connaissait déjà les garçons, Théo lui présenta Charlotte. Il nous expliqua qu'il restait toute la journée et qu'il repartirait ce soir. Malfoy semblait toujours choqué des révélations de Blaise, bien fait ! Mais soudain une femme arriva vers moi, la secrétaire de l'établissement apparemment.

« Mademoiselle Granger, pouvez vous me suivre ? »

« Bien sur » Lui répondis-je, « je reviens » murmurais-je a Charlotte.

Docilement, je suivais la quinquagénaire. Elle me guida jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement où il y avait un attroupement énorme . Je compris enfin la raison de ma venue en voyant une touffe de cheveux roux, Ron et Harry. La secrétaire fit écarté tous le monde, émue, les larmes coulaient sur mes joue. Je courrais dans leur direction et leur sautait dans les bras. Ils semblaient tous aussi émue que moi et comme à chaque fois, on finissait en grand fou rire.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite la ? » Souriais-je

« Tu nous manquais ! » Dit le beau brun.

Je resserrais encore l'étreinte de mes amies, je décidais de présenté mes amies a mes autres amies, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Malfoy. Je les guidais jusqu'à l'étang, je voyais déjà Charlotte arboré un magnifique sourire, pour Ron, a l'inverse de Malfoy évidemment qui fusillait Harry du regard. Tous le monde se levait pour salué mes amies, les présentations faites, nous nous asseyons tous. J'étais entre Théo et Harry, les discutions allaient bon train, Harry et Ron ignoraient superbement Malfoy, Harry s'intéressait a Théo, et Ron a Charlotte bien sur. Je discutais avec Blaise, ce qui me faisais bizarre moi qui avais toujours l'habitude de me caché.. La journée passa vraiment trop vite..

Il était déjà l'heure pour mes amies de partir, c'était plutôt émouvant, retrouver Harry et Ron m'avait fait un bien fou, retrouver pour une journée m'a vie d'avant..Nous étions tous regroupé dans la cafet de l'école, tous le monde s'occupait. Je profitais pour avancé une dissertation qui est a rendre dans deux , surprise, je vis que Malfoy s'installa a côté de moi et entama une conversation, civilisé.

« Pourquoi Blaise me l'a caché ?

Il était blessé, je le sentais a sa voix qui d'habitude est sur et hautaine, qui cette fois était faible et tremblante.. J'avais de la compassion.. Enfin je crois. Je décidais de lui expliqué..

« Tu me détestais, il le savait. Mais tu sais, personne n'était au courant, c'était mieux. La mentalité de ses parents, la tiennes et celles de ta maison ne nous permettaient pas de nous affiché.. Puis, nous avons prit nos habitudes et un dictons moldu dit « pour vivre heureux, vivons caché. » Donc, ne lui en veux pas.. »

« Je suis censé être son meilleur amis ! Il avait choisit son camp il y a bien longtemps, il t'a préféré toi et ta bande de demeuré a notre camp. C'est un traître, c'est tous ce qu'il est. »

Il se leva sans rien dire de plus, j'étais choqué. Je pensais qu'il avait évolué mais non, il reste cette arrogant, crétin, vil mangemort. Je ravalais mes larmes, et tentais de me concentré sur ma dissertation.. L'heure du repas arriva rapidement, je discutais avec Théo et Charlotte, Ethan avait ramené une fille, Malfoy n'était pas la ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Cependant, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais je sentais que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Le repas terminé, j'allais faire un tour pour décompressé un peu de cette journée riche en émotion, j'allais m'installe a côté de l'étang, mais je remarquais déjà une silhouette assisse, la tête dans les genoux. J'allais faire demi tour quand j'ai reconnu une chevelure blonde qui ne m'étais que trop familière.. Je m'approchais et m'asseyais a côté de lui, je regardais l'horizon, mais je sentais qu'il avait relevé son visage pour voir qui était là. Je sentais sa respiration haletante, je me tournais vers lui et constatait ses yeux rouges. Il me faisait de la peine, Harry m'avait toujours reproché cette empathie que je pouvais avoir pour tous le monde, même pour les pires personnes.. Je restais avec lui, oubliant le passé pour quelques minutes. Le vent commençait a doucement se levé me provoquant des frissons, je sentis quelques choses se posé sur mes épaules, il venait de posé sa veste sur mes épaules, je ne me retournais pas sachant que nous serions gêné et que je gâcherais le moment. Je sentais la fatigue me gagné et sans rien comprendre, je m'endormais contre lui.. A mon réveille, je me trouvais dans mon lit, habillé comme la veille.

Soupirant, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me remettrais les idées au claires, en sortant, je me sentais déjà mieux. J'enfilais une robe, nous étions dimanche et donc dernier jour du weekends, je rejoignais ensuite Charlotte dans la salle commune.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrée hier. » Dit elle en souriant

« C'est normale, je suis rentée tard, on va déjeuner ? »

« Je te suis »

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle, les 3 garçons étaient installé a discuté de Quidditch, nous entamions donc une discutions purement féminine avec Charlotte, sur les garçons bien sur! On parlait de notre prof de botanique, qui pour dire ne ressemblait en rien au professeur de poudlard du genre Rogue, il était très mignon, il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous et faisait rêvé toute les filles je pense.

La discutions allait bon train, puis nous décidions de prendre a manger, une nappe et de faire un pic nic a notre endroit. On passait une journée tranquille, je venais de m'allonge pour bronzé un peu en cette belle journée de septembre, mais quelques choses me tracassait, Théo était partis il y a un petit moment et n'était toujours pas revenue. Je me relevais donc, et posais la question.

« Où est Théo au faite ? »

Je les voyais tous se jeté des regards, je fronçais les sourcils, Malfoy se releva, un sourire narquois au lèvre. Je savais qu'il allait me faire mal, je ne connaissais que trop bien ce sourire.

« Il est avec sa copine. »

Je détestais Malfoy, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais malgré tous, il à été le seul a être honnête. Je fusillais mon « amie » du regard, Charlotte baissa les yeux en voyant mon regard. Sans chercher plus loin, je me levais et partait sous les appels d'Ethan et Charlotte, j'entendais déjà Ethan sermonné Malfoy, je montais dans le dortoir, attrapais mon journal dont je ne m'étais pas servis depuis un moment. Je fis demi tour et allait trouvé un coin tranquille, je m'installais confortablement et commençais a écrire. Quand on me blessait, j'écrivais, autant dire qu'il me servait beaucoup a Poudlard avec Malfoy, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait toujours a cause d'un Malfoy que j'écrirais..


	4. Chapter 4

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **

Mama ; J'ai essayé de tenir compte de ton commentaire et d'être un peu plus claire dans celui ci, j'espère que tu aimera !

Guérrisseur sombre ; C'est gentil, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Guest ; Merciii, la voilà :)

#Seul l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR

#Bonne lecture !

#N'hésitez pas a laissé des Reviews pour donné votre avis !

o0o

Je sais que je n'étais pas avec Théo, mais nous étions proche. Il y avait un jeu de séduction, on parlait, se chamaillait, rigolait.. Le savoir avec une fille me brisait le cœur. Après avoir écrit un petit peu, je décidais d'allée me couché, demain serait un jour nouveau.. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'avais décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était et de lui faire payé, ne jamais contrarié une femme, c'est bien lui qui me disait cela. J'allais directement prendre une douche, je mettais une jolie robe bordeaux avec des petits talons. Je bouclais mes cheveux, me maquillait et allait dans la grande salle. Je m'installais à une table seule, puis une fille et un garçon s'installèrent un peu timide.

« Excuse nous de te déranger, mais on à un petit problème pour la dissertation de biologie et on se demandaient si tu pouvais nous aidé. »

Surprise, la gryffondor c'était attendue a tous sauf a cela, elle leur fit un sourire et les aidas. Elle avait parfaitement comprit le cour et leur expliqua. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs très mignon, ils étaient tous deux très mignons.

« Mais alors, pour faire évolué la plante, il faut la planté dans la terre spécial si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui, il faut aussi l'arrosé tous les jours à la même heure, pas a deux minutes près, il faut être très minutieux car c'est une plante particulièrement capricieuse. »

« Je vois. »

Ils passèrent un bon moment, J'avais vue Charlotte passé mais je l'avais ignoré, elle m'avait déçu et j'avais beaucoup de mal a passé outre, elle n'avait pas joué son rôle d'amie.. Après avoir finit de tous leur expliqué, je leur proposa de prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi puis ont alla en cour, ils étaient dans la même classe que moi. Je m'installais au premier rang comme à mon habitude, Ethan s'installa a côté de moi.

« Nous sommes désolé pour hier.. » Commençait-il

« Vous m'avez profondément déçu. »

« Je comprend, mais j'avais bien vue ton rapprochement avec lui.. Draco te l'a dit uniquement pour te blessé, tu étais trop proche de son frère et savoir que son meilleur amis lui avait manqué et avait changé de camp pour tes beaux yeux c'était trop.. Ce n'était de toute faon pas à nous de te le dire mais a lui. Mais je suis tout de même désolé, car je suis ton amis et que je ne veux pas te perdre.. »

« Si sa avait été l'inverse, je te l'aurais dit. Même si c'est dur, tu es mon amis et je n'aurais pas voulu qu'un con prétentieux te le dise. »

« Je comprend, je suis désolé Mione.. »

Je lui fis un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que c'était finit, on discuta un petit peu et je fus encore plus choqué d'apprendre que Charlotte avait couché avec Malfoy, je n'était pas sensé le savoir mais Ethan n'avait pu le gardé pour lui. J'étais choqué, mais comme jamais. Plus le temps passe plus elle me déçoit, elle était quand même sensé me le dire.. Le cour commença, j'écoutais donc mon prof en prenant mes notes, l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Ethan m'avait dit que Théo déjeunait avec eux ainsi que Charlotte, la copine de Théo..

Je lui ai donc dit que je préférais mangé seule ce midi, ce qu'il comprit.. Je lui promettais que c'était juste pour aujourd'hui, que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps. Je m'installais comme le matin, a la même table avec mon plateau et avec un bouquin sur les soins différent dans les pays du monde. Puis je vis Mathieu, le jeune homme de ce matin accompagné de Marie la fille de ce matin aussi.

« On peut manger ensemble ? » Demanda Marie en souriant.

« Évidemment, installé vous. » Dis-je en souriant.

J'ai passé un merveilleux moment avec eux, sans révélation, sans commérage. Nous avions parlé de cour, de la vie, de la politique, de la guerre. J'ai d'ailleurs appris qu'ils étaient frère et sœur et qu'ils avaient eu du mal à s'intègre, ils venaient d'une école moldu et n'avait apprit leur pouvoir que très on se dirigeait vers la prochaine salle quand je sentis une main attrapé mon poignet, je me retournais voyant Théo. Je soupirais et demanda a mes amies de m'attendre devant la salle. Nous allions dans un couloir vide. Je le regardais, l'air de rien.

« Oui, Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » Demandais-je.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

« Pourquoi je t'éviterais ? »

« Peut être parce que j'ai une copine. » Affirma t-il.

« Non, c'est juste que je sort avec quelqu'un. »

Gros mensonge en perspective, le premier prénom qui me venait était Mathieu.

« Ah oui, et bien parfait, tu nous le présentera ce soir, je te présenterais Mathilde du coup. »

Je murmurais un pas de soucis en partant, j'allais directement voir Mathieu en lui expliquant la situation il rigola et accepta. La journée passa vite, le soir nous allions tous les trois à la table, je m'installais a côté de Marie et Mathieu, Ethan était à côté de celui ci, Marie a côté de Charlotte, j'étais en face de Malfoy qui était a côté de son frère et de sa copine.

«Mathilde, je te Présente Hermione, Hermione Mathilde. »Osa Ethan.

« Enchantée. » Dis-je d'un ton froid comme le ferait Malfoy.

« Euh moi aussi. » Dit-elle en se faisant toute petite.

« Les gens, voilà Mathieu et Marie, et voilà Charlotte, Malfoy, Ethan, Théo, et sa copine. »

L'ambiance était glaciale a table, je ne parlais pas, excepté a Mathieu et Marie. Puis discrètement, Mathieu commença a lancé un sujet délicat.

« En tout cas, tout marche à la perfection, ton gars est vraiment jaloux. »

Je tournais donc le regard vers Théo qui était en pleine séance bécot age avec sa nouvelle copine, je tournais donc la tête vers mon amis un sourcil levé.

« Je te demande pardon ? Il a l'air de s'en foutre complètement. »

« Tu parles, il me fusille du regard depuis le début du repas. » S'exclama t-il.

« Mais de qui tu parles Mathieu ? » Dis-je stupéfaite.

« Bah de Draco Malfoy. »

J'étais en train de boire un verre d'eau, autant dire que j'ai avalé de travers, après avoir toussé, je regardais Mathieu, il avait l'air tout a fait sérieux. Interloquée, je tournais la tête vers Malfoy qui détourna le regard aussitôt. J'avais besoin d'air, je m'excusais rapidement, prétextant une envie pressante et me rendais dans le jardin pour respirer un bon bol d'air frais. J'inspirais fort, en soufflant. Puis je fus coupé par une présence a mes côtés.

« Tu me fais la tête Mionne ? »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » Murmurais-je

« Hermione regarde moi, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

« Rien je te dis, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air point. »

Je commençais à le contourner quand il attrapa mon poignet et me força a me retourné, je me retrouvais en face a face avec lui, puis il s'approcha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je passais mes bras autours de son cou pour prolonger cette tendre étreinte . Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré, doucement ma langue jouait avec la sienne. C'était un bisou simple et il s'éloigna, mes yeux étaient plongé dans les siens, plus rien n'existait autours de moi. Cela faisait un bon moment que je rêvais de cet instant, il me fit un magnifique sourire et me prit dans ses bras, je me nichais dans son cou, une douce chaleur m'enveloppa tendrement. Puis nous nous séparions pour retourner dans nos dortoir, je me dirigeais vers mon lit un sourire niais sur le visage.

Je me couchais en ne pensant qu'à lui, à mon réveille, j'étais totalement euphorique, je me préparais et allais dans la grande cafet, je m'installais à ma table, Malfoy arriva le premier suivit de Charlotte. Dire que l'ambiance était tendu était un euphémisme, heureusement Théo arriva, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il s'approcha de moi, se baissa et m'embrassa tendrement, sous le regard médusé des deux autres. Il me fit un sourire et salua les autres puis s'installa. Nous parlions tous les deux, sans se soucié des deux autres, je voyais Charlotte faire les yeux doux a Malfoy qui semblait ne même pas le remarqué. Ethan arriva, suivit de mes deux nouveaux amis. Puis nous reprenions notre petite routine..

On se rendait tous ensemble a notre première heure de cour, le prof de soins intensif nous proposa de faire des exposés, il avait choisit les binômes et évidemment, je me retrouvais avec avions commencé notre exposé, c'était très très long, Malfoy ne cessait de me lancé des piques et je répondais inlassablement. Heureusement, j'entendais enfin la sonnerie. J'attrapais mes affaires tout en les rangeant dans mon sac et je commençais a partir sans même attendre la fouine. Il était l'heure de manger, Malfoy me suivait malgré lui puisque nous allions au même endroit. On s'installait tous les deux puisque les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivée.

« Alors comme ça, toi et mon frère. Si Lucius savait cela. » Dit-il en pouffant.

« Et toi dit moi ? Le tombeur de ses dames n'a pas encore sévit ? »

« Évidemment. » Dit-il plus froidement.

La discutions tourna court, Marie et Mathieu s'installèrent avec nous puis tous le petit groupe. Charlotte arriva a son tour et s'installa a côté de Malfoy en posant sa main sur son avant bras, il l'a repoussa. C'est étonnant comme j'avais l'impression de me retrouvé deux ans auparavant, devant malfoy et Parkinson. Charlotte changeait beaucoup et elle commençait a me soûle. Mon petit amis arriva enfin, il me fit un bisou sur la joue et s'installa a côté de moi. Les hiboux entrèrent a ce moment pour déposé le courrier, c'est était étonnant puisque c'était généralement le matin que le courrier arrivait. 4 lettres se posèrent devant moi, j'étais surprise. Après avoir finit mon repas, je partais à la bibliothèque pour lire tranquillement mes lettres. La première était de Ron.

« Mione', et oui voilà ma première lettre.. Je trouve toujours sa niais d'envoyé des lettres, mais depuis notre départ tu me manque ! Je voulais avoir un peu de tes nouvelles.. L'école d'auror est vraiment génial, Harry et moi sommes littéralement les héros de l'école. Autant dire que j'ai toutes les filles que je veux, j'adore cette école ! Mais tu me manque quand même, les cours sans tes éternelles réponses me manque.. J'ai hâte de te voir pour les vacances d'Octobre ! Ron.»

Je souriais et attrapais la seconde, celle de Ginny.

« COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE JE N'AI AUCUNE NOUVELLE DE TOI DEPUIS LA RENTREE ? Tu me manque Mione ! Je t'en supplie raconte moi un peu de ragot, nos conversation me manque trop ! J'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est d'être en vacance et te voir.. C'est pourtant encore dans longtemps.. Harry m'a dit que tu étais à l'école avec Malfoy ? Je veux tous savoir ! Je t'aime ma Mione, tu me manque.. Ginny Weasley. »

Bon, d'accord je pleure, ma meilleure amie me manque.. Je posais délicatement la lettre en me promettant d'y répondre ce soir. J'attrapais ensuite celle de mon meilleur amis.

« Ma hermione chérie, qu'elle bonheur de t'avoir enfin revue ! Un peu surpris d'avoir passé la journée avec Malfoy mais tout de même. Peut être pourrais-tu venir nous voir le weekends prochain ? Cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir. Enfin voilà, nos cours se passent plutôt pas mal, nous n'avons presque pas de devoir en retard.. J'aimerais tellement retourné a l'époque ou tu nous aurais engueulé pour ne pas avoir déjà finit nos devoir.. Tu me manque, je t'aime. HP »

Je souriais, et j'attrapais enfin la dernière lettre ou il était inscrit « Blaise Zabini. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **

Hey :)

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.. J'espère faire mieux pour le prochain en ésperant qu'il ne vous à pas trop déçu.. N'hésitez pas à me donné votre avis !

**Réponse Review** ;

Invité ; Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te conviendra.. Merci, je vais essayé d'amélioré mon ortographe.. je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :)

Marion310391 ; Merci, je vais essayé d'amélioré mon orthographe.. je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :)

LillyHiip.x3 ; Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ce chapitre devrait te plaire dans ce cas, ne t'en fait pas, cette fiction sera bien une Dramione :) Xoxo

**o0o**

_J'attrapais enfin la dernière lettre où était inscrit « Blaise Zabini »_

« Ma jolie mimi, vieux surnom hein ! J'ai été vraiment heureux d'enfin te revoir, c'était inattendue et inespéré. Te serrer dans mes bras, sentir l'effluve de ton parfum enfin bref tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu me manque beaucoup tu sais ? La relation fusionnel qu'on avait, cette amitié aussi. Nous deux contre le monde, tu te souviens ? J'aimerais t'avoir a nouveau dans ma vie, en tant qu'amie au moins.. J'espère d'ailleurs que mon meilleur amis ne t'en fais pas trop voir de toutes les couleurs ! Bon, je ne vais pas te faire gaspillé ton temps, je t'embrasse ma belle. »

Je reposais la lettre en souriant, ce garçon avait toujours été d'une gentillesse incroyable. Je rangeais mes quatre lettres soigneusement, j'avais maintenant cour dans 10 minutes, juste le temps d'allée en cour de pratique. Je me dépêchais et trouvais Marie en route, nous discutions du prochain devoirs de science qu'on avait à rendre. On arriva en cour et on s'installa toute les deux, je remarquais rapidement l'emplacement de mes amies, Théo était avec Ethan, tandis que Malfoy était avec Charlotte. Je vis d'ailleurs la main de celle ci passé sur l'entre jambe du jeune homme, j'avais les yeux écarquillé, je trouvais ce geste d'une grossièreté sans nom. Je détournais rapidement le regard, écœuré, et me concentrais de nouveau sur mon professeur. Le cour se déroula rapidement et je me dépêchais de sortir pour retrouvé mon petit amis. Il était en train de discuté avec une fille ce qui me stoppa net, j'observais la scène. La fille, une brune de notre classe, remuait ses cheveux comme si elle faisait une pub pour Loréal, elle posait sa main sur ses avant bras en montrant son sourire colgate et lui riait, c'est une blague ?

Je décidais de ne pas allée le voir et de me dirigé avec Marie vers les cours. Toute la journée je l'ignorais, je ne comprenais pas son absence de réaction. Elle le draguait ouvertement et lui entrait dans son jeu.. Heureusement la journée passa très vite, le soir venue je me rendais dans une petite salle qui ressemblait énormément à la salle d'astronomie. Je me penchais sur la rambarde en contemplant les étoiles, un moment de répit bien mérité.

« Et bien Granger, jalouse ? » Demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je me retournais surprise, Malfoy se tenait là, adossé contre un des mur de la pièce.

« Malfoy, je te manquais déjà ? »

« Dans tes rêves, puisque apparemment tu ne manque à personne. » Cracha t-il méchamment.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Et bien, Nelly, tu sais là fille avec qui parlait Théo ce matin, elle a manger avec nous ce soir, tu comprend Théo ne voulait pas qu'_elle_ soit seule. »

« Tu es content de me dire sa ? Tu n'es qu'un con Malfoy, un monstre, un mangemort. Dommage que tu ne sois pas mort pendant la guerre ! » Criais-je froidement.

Il s'approcha tellement vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de réagis, il posa ses mains autours de mon cou et serra.

« Misérable sang de bourbe, tu n'es qu'une petite conne, j'aurais tellement préféré que Bella est le temps de terminée son travail. »

« Et moi que Voldemort sache que tu es et à toujours été un traître! »

Nous nous lancions des regards à faire pâlir un détraqueur, toute la haine que nous ressentions ressortais dans nos paroles, puis soudains il se jeta sur moi et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce n'était ni un baisé tendre, ni un baisé amoureux. C'était un baisé animé par la haine, une haine réciproque. C'était violent, sans pitié. Nos langues se livraient à un duel sans merci. Au bout d'un long moment il s'éloigna et il sortit de la pièce. Doucement, je glissais le long du mur en posant mes doigts sur mes lèvres.

Je restait un long moment prostré sur le sol, je n'arrivais pas à sortir ce moment de mes pensées mais je décidais d'oublié toute cette histoire. Je soufflais et me redressais pour allée dans mon dortoir, je devais être discrète sinon j'étais bonne pour une heure de colle. Heureusement, j'arrivais à mon dortoir sans encombre et je me couchais. Le sommeil me gagna rapidement, le réveil fut plus difficile. Je me levais et allais directement prendre une bonne douche et me préparé. J'enfilais une petite robe, oui aujourd'hui nous étions mercredi donc nous n'avions que cour l'après midi et avec Marie nous avions décidé d'allée faire les boutiques a pré-au-lard peut être avec Ron et Harry, heureusement que nous avions un portoloin. Je me dépêchais donc d'allée en cour en grignotant des gâteau de ma réserve personnel. Marie était devant la salle, j'allais donc la voir en lui demandant où était Mathieu, le pauvre était apparemment bien malade. Ethan arriva à son tour et il vint nous dire bonjour.

« Tu n'étais pas avec nous hier ! » Me dit-il

« Désolé, je t'expliquerais. »

« Si tu veux, avec Mione on va a pré-au-lard aujourd'hui. » Proposa Marie

« Oh oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. »

« N'en parle pas s'il te plait. On parlera de tous cela cet après midi. »

Et d'un coup, je vis mon petit amis arrivé avec la fille d'hier, accompagné de son frère et de Charlotte. Malfoy me regardait du genre « tu vois je te l'avais dit », je détournais le regard, Marie posa sa main sur mon bras, je me retournais vers elle et elle me fit un petit sourire. Je sentis deux mains sur mes hanches, je me retournais pour voir Théo.

« Tu m'évites mon cœur ? » Demanda t-il inquiet.

« Non, tu as juste l'air trop occupé. » Dis-je froidement

Il sembla surpris par le ton que j'employais, mais il s'excusa rapidement en me faisant un bisou. Je sentais le regard de sa nouvelle amie sur nous, je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Nous entrions en cour et je m'installais avec Marie, pendant que Théo se mettait _encore_ avec elle.. Je soupirais et m'intéressais au cour. A la fin des 4 heures de cour, je commençais à prendre mes affaires pour partir quand mon professeur me demanda de venir le voir, ce que je fis.

« Miss Granger, je vous ai demandez de venir parce que très bientôt vous allez tous commencé des stages dans différents hôpitaux. J'en discutais hier avec un amis à moi qui travaille à st mangouste et il m'expliquait qu'il vous connaissait très bien ? »

« Effectivement, quand la guerre à prit fin, nous avons du enterré nos amies. Et j'ai proposé mon aide a l'hôpital pour aidé du mieux que je pouvais à la suite de tous cela. C'est compte tenu de ce stage que j'ai sus que je voulais devenir médicomage. »

« Quand on m'a dit que j'aurais une héroïne de guerre, je ne m'attendais pas à un parcours aussi spectaculaire miss Granger, vous m'impressionnez et croyez moi c'est très rare. »

« Merci professeur. »

J'étais très ému par les paroles de mon prof, je ne me suis jamais venté d'avoir aidé a Sainte mangouste car pour moi c'est normale quand on en a la possibilité d'aidé les autres.. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie où m'attendais Ethan et Marie pour notre petite sortie. Nous allions dans la cour et attrapions le portoloin. Nous arrivions devant Florian Farantome, on s'installait et on commandait en attendant mes amis. A peine nous avions commence que Ron, Harry et ma meilleure amie arrivait. Surprise qu'elle soit là, je me levais et la prenait dans mes bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Dis-je en la serrant fort

« Toi aussi ma Mione. »

J'étais vraiment ému de retrouver ma meilleure amie, les autres aussi, mais elle cela faisait vraiment longtemps.. Ils s'installèrent avec nous, pendant plus d'une heure, nous n'avions fait que rigolé. Ron venait de raconté une blague, je rigolais tellement que je n'arrivais même plus a respiré. Mon rire se fana quand je vis au loin 4 personnes.. Je n'arrivais pas à détaché mon regard d'eux, il était encore avec _elle_. Ginny qui avait vue mon changement de comportement me demanda ce qui ce passait. Incapable de lui répondre, mon amis s'en charga.

« Tu vois le groupe là bas ? »

« Celui où il y a Malfoy ? » Demanda la rouquine.

« Ouai, l'autre gars, à côté de la brune, c'est le copain d'Hermione. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda t-elle abasourdis

Je baissais les yeux, Ethan proposa que nous partions faire un tour, nous commencions à partir quand Théo nous appela. Nous nous retournions tous, il s'approcha _comme si _tous allait bien, même si il déchanta légèrement en voyant mon regard. Il salua tous le monde, il me fit un bisou timide puis voyant que je ne réagissais pas me demanda qu'on aille parlé deux minutes.

« Tu fais la tête ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » Demanda t(i==-il

« Tu me poses encore la question ? Tu sais quoi Théo, reste avec ta nouvelle copine et fiche moi la paix. »

Je m'éloignais de lui, bien trop énervé pour avoir une discutions civilisé. Ginny et Marie me rattrapait rapidement ainsi que les garçons. On oublia ce petit moment et partions nous baladé sans pensé a cette histoire. Mais la journée passa bien trop vite.. Il était déjà l'heure de rentrée..

« Mione, on voulait te proposé, on a parlé de faire un petit voyage dans une semaine, quand nous serons tous en vacance. Partir deux semaines en vacance au soleil, tu peux demandé à qui tu veux de venir. »

« Oh ce serait génial Harry ! J'ai hâte ! »

Il me serra dans ses bras, puis Ron et enfin Ginny, un dernier au revoir et ils étaient aspiré par le portoloin.. Nous suivions le même chemin en retournant à l'université. En arrivant, je repensais à mon altercation avec Théo.. Je laissais mes amies pour allée m'isole un petit peu..


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit bla bla de l'auteur.**

J'ai totalement changer d'avis pour le chapitre 6, alors je le reposte avec de nombreux changement. J'ai maintenant une idée précise de la suite ce qui n'était pas le cas. Alors voilà, bonne lecture ! :)

Petite précision a propos des personnages, vous connaissez évidemment les personnages de bases, mais j'ai décidé de vous montrez a quoi ressemble Théo, Marie...

Théodore Malfoy; Alex Pettyfer.

Ethan MALFOY; Zac Efron

Charlotte BRUM; Taylor Mosmen

Marie SAWYER; Shailene Woodley

Mathieu Sawyer; Ansel Elgort

Nelly VANDER; Nina Dobrev

**Chapitre 6**

J'étais installé dans la petite salle que j'aimais beaucoup depuis un moment, j'avais répondue a mes lettres pour évité de pensé a toutes cet histoire. J'avais malheureusement terminé trop vite, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendue la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, je remarquais juste qu'il était là, dos à moi, il regardait l'horizon qu'offrait cette salle.

« Je t'avais prévenue. » Dit-il sans se retourné.

Je baissais la tête, il avait raison. Je me relevais, j'allais partir quand il attrapa mon poignet et me força à lui faire face. Il déchanta légèrement en voyant mon visage inondé de larme. Il tira mon bras en me plaquant contre lui puis il redressa mon visage et essuya une larme avec son pousse. Il me regarda longuement puis il se baissa et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Instinctivement, je passais mes mains autours de son cou pour prolongé cette étreinte qui je dois l'avoué était enivrante . Il s'écarta ensuite en posant son front contre le miens. C' était mal, je le savais et pourtant je ne me sentais absolument pas coupable. De fil en aiguille, je m'étais retrouvé dans ses bras, il embrassait chaque partie de mon corps, m'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur. Ses vas-et-viens me comblait littéralement de bonheur.. Doucement, il retomba près de moi, nous étions couvert de sueur.. Je réalisais soudain la situation.. Tremblante, j'attrapais mon chandail et ma robe de sorcière avant de m'enfuir dans mon dortoir.. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, en reprenant mon souffle et en pleurant inlassablement.. Épuisé, Je m'endormais rapidement, puis en me réveillant, je reprenais mon petit train train habituelle. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cantine, Marie était installé avec Ethan, Malfoy, Charlotte et Mathieu. Je respirais un bon coup et me dirigeais vers eux, je leur adressais un bonjour collectif et m'installait pour déjeuner. J'écoutais distraitement les conversations, j'entendais Charlotte supplié Malfoy d'allée dans une pièce pour «parlé », Charlotte raconté une blague à Ethan et Mathieu. Puis je vis Théo et sa nouvelle amie s'installe à table, je sentis directement le regard brûlant de Malfoy sur moi, Théo se tourna vers moi et il m'embrasse, il me présenta sa nouvelle amie Nelly. Je ne cherchais même plus des explications, j'étais fatigué et mon esprit pensait totalement à autre chose, du moins a quelqu'un d'autre. Marie me proposa d'allée un petit peu à la bibliothèque toute les deux avant le début des cours. Je la suivais, on s'installait à l'écart.

« Je voulais te proposé, dans une semaine c'est les vacances, et avec Harry, Ron et ma meilleure amie on part en vacance au soleil, alors si sa te tente avec Mathieu. » _Proposais-je._

« Oh avec plaisir Mione ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu me le proposes ! » _Dit-elle avec un grand sourire_

« C'est normale voyons. » S_ouriais-je._

On passait un bon moment, discutions de tous et de rien, sauf des sujets qui fâchent. Puis la journée défila vite,Le soir, nous étions tous à table en train de dîner, il y avait Théo, Ethan, Draco, Marie et Mathieu. Charlotte était partie je en sais plus où avec Nelly.

« Je voulais vous proposez, pendant les vacances, je part avec mes amies au soleil, je ne sais pas encore où donc je voulais vous proposez de venir si vous en aviez envie. Le départ est demain matin, donc voilà. »

« Pour Mathieu et moi c'est bon. »_ Dit joyeusement Marie._

« Moi sa me tente bien, je suis partant. » _Dit Ethan._

« C'est bon pour moi aussi. » _Fit Théo_.

Puis le sujet dériva rapidement, mais_ il_ n'avait pas répondue. Je le regardais, cherchant une réponse dans son regard, mais il restait froid, son regard ne laissant rien transparaître. La fin du repas fut très longue, tous le monde partait quand Théo me demanda qu'on aille se promener, je n'en n'avais aucune envie, mais je le suivais. On faisait le tour du jardin, il parlait, je l'écoutais distraitement, il me dit qu'il avait convaincu son frère de venir puis il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon dortoir après m'avoir embrassé et m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je souriais bêtement, j'avais hâte d'être en vacance avec tous le monde, surtout avec Harry, Ron et Gin', j'avais dit a Théo de proposé a Nelly de venir, pas a Charlotte parce que je ne la supporte plus, Manon non plus, mais au moins Théo ne me soûlera pas. Je sais ce que vous vous dites.. Je n'ai qu'à le quitté, mais je déteste faire du mal a quelqu'un et je suis perdu.. Je pense que je ferais cela pendant les vacances, on verra..Je m'endormais facilement, il était déjà 10heure quand je vis mon réveille, heureusement que j'avais préparé ma valise hier, tous le monde venait de se rassemblé dans la cour, je tenais le portoloin, tous le monde le tenais, puis je vis Charlotte étonné commencé a venir vers nous, je fis signe à tous le monde de tenir le bout de bois ensorcelé, et on disparaissaient devant ses yeux ébahis.

Harry avait réglé le portoloin pour que nous atterrissions dans le jardin, en arrivant, nous furent ébahis devant cette magnifique maison, elle avait une plage privé. Rapidement, je vis mes amies sortirent de la maison pour nous accueillir. Ma meilleure amie me sauta dans les bras, je fis les présentations pour certains, entre Malfoy et mes amis, ce fut très froid, comme d'habitude, sauf Ginny qui fut plus cordiale on va dire.

Tous le monde avait une chambre, Ginny avait clamé haut et fort que je dormirais avec sous le regard indigné de mon « petit amis » et du siens. J'étais ravis, j'étais d'ailleurs en train de ranger mes affaires avec elle, puis elle décida de lancé un asurdiato pour qu'on puisse parlé en paix.

« Alors comme ça tu nous ramènes Malfoy ? » _Demanda t-elle._

« Tu es perspicaces Ginny. » _Pouffais-je_

« Bon et ton copain ? Tu nous as ramené cette fille ? »

« C'est compliqué.. » _Dis-je en m'asseyant tête baissé._

« Explique moi. » _Dit-elle inquiète._

« Si je t'en parle, tu le gardes pour toi, personne ne doit être au courant, et par dessus tous ne me juge pas.. »

« Jamais je ne te jugerais et rien ne sortira de cette porte. »

« Quand nous sommes rentré mercredi dernier.. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien.. Je suis allée dans une petite pièce de mon école que j'aime beaucoup.. Malfoy est arrivé, au début il en a rajouté.. »

« Quel.. » _Commençait-elle._

« Non, attends.. Il a vue que je pleurais, il.. Il m'a prise dans ses bras.. Et nous nous sommes embrassé.. »

« Vous vous êtes embrassé ? » _Demanda t-elle un petit peu choque._

« Oui.. Et à vrai dire on ne c'est pas arrêté là.. »

«Pardon? »

« Oui.. C'était dans le moment, c'était irréfléchis, j'étais triste et voilà.. »

« Oh.. et tu regrettes ? »_ Me demanda-t-elle._

_« _Étonnamment non.. » _Avouais-je._

Voilà ce que j'aimais chez elle.. Elle m'avait toujours comprise et ne m'avais jamais jugé.. Elle dériva de sujet en voyant ma gêne,elle changea de sujet et me racontait un peu ses potins, ses petites histoires a poudlard.. Puis on avait rejoint tous le monde après s'être mise en maillot de bain, tous les garçons étaient déjà dans l'eau, Nelly aussi. J'éclatais de rire quand ma meilleure amie me chuchota que de toute façon elle avait un gros cul, même si c'était affreusement faux. On s'installait tranquillement sur les transats, Ginny râlait en voyant Nelly joué avec tous les garçons dans l'eau, puis elle reprit sa discutions avec nous avant que Malfoy m'attrape et que Théo attrape Ginny pour la mettre dans l'eau, en sortant de l'eau je vis le regard de Ron et Harry sur moi, oui effectivement, c'était Malfoy qui m'avait attrapé..

Puis tous le monde s'amusa encore un moment puis on allait se promené, tous le monde était devant pendant que je discutais avec Harry derrière.

« J'étais surpris que tu emmène Malfoy. »

« Nous sommes un groupe tu sais, même si nous n'avons pas les même affinités, nous restons un groupe. »

« Je comprend, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as amené cette fille. »

« Elle fait entre guillemet partis du groupe maintenant.. C'est compliqué.. »

« C'est déroutant tu sais.. L'année dernière, j'aurais tout de suite deviné ce qui ce passait, et maintenant, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de m'éloigne de toi.. »

« Tu sais, un meilleur amis ce n'est pas obligatoirement quelqu'un qui sait tous, c'est quelqu'un qui sait être la, écouté, comprendre.. Je t'aime toujours comme au premier jour, il y a des choses moins facile a abordé avec toi parce que tu es un garçon, mais crois moi, tu es la personnes qui en sait le plus sur moi.. »

« J'ai tellement peur qu'on se perdent.. Notre trio me manque.. » _Me confia t-il_

« Moi aussi.. Nos petite aventures, nos escapades nocturnes, nos soirées juste tous les trois.. maintenant il n'y a plus que les lettres.. » _Murmurais-je nostalgique.._

« Mais si un jour tu n'es pas bien, tu sais où me trouvé, toujours ! »

« C'est réciproque.. »

Il attrapait doucement la main pour entrelacer nos doigts, tous le monde se tournait évidemment a ce moment. Ginny me fit un grand sourire, contente que j'ai retrouvé mon meilleure amis. Théo nous regardait bizarrement, Malfoy me fusillait littéralement du regard mais je ne m'en souciai guère. J'étais avec mon meilleur amis, Ron venait de nous rejoindre et on marchait comme on en avant l'habitude, en trio. La fin de journée se passa plutôt bien, mais en rentrant, j'eus une très mauvaise surprise. Charlotte était installé sur un transat, sa valise à côté d'elle. Quand elle nous vit, elle fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de nous.

« Oh les amies, je sais que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de m'invite.. Nelly m'a envoyé une missive avec l'adresse. » _Souriait-elle en regardant Malfoy._

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, trop en colère pour dire quoi que ce soit, Théo prit la relève.

« Uhm. Entre, je vais te donné une chambre.. Euh Harry, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Je te suis. » _Dit mon meilleur amis en voyant le regard de Théo._

J'étais dégoûté, je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle soit la, et cette bourrique de Nelly qui l'a invité, pour qui ce prend elle. Je m'éloignais du groupe pour allé marcher un petit peu sur la plage avoisinante. J'avais besoin de respirer.. Marie ne tarda pas a me rejoindre, elle me prit dans ses bras ce qui je dois l'avoué me fit un bien fou.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tous ce passera bien. Je serais la d'accord ? » _Dit-elle chaleureusement_

« Merci Marie.. » _Dis-je en baissant la tête._

On se balada encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. En arrivant, je vis Charlotte installé sur les genoux de Malfoy.. Ce qui me donna envie de vomir, je montais directement dans ma chambre, intimant a mon amie que je voulais être seule. Je restais une heure, prostré dans ma chambre. Il était réellement temps que je me ressaisisse, je souffle un bon coup, j'enfile une petite robe et je descends proposé a tous le monde une petite soirée en boite. Seul Harry connaissait cette endroit, mais tous le monde accepta. On mangea tous ensemble puis tous le monde alla se préparé. Il était presque une heure du matin quand on arriva devant la boite de nuit, le videur nous laissa entrée en nous reluquant au passage. On commanda une bouteille de whisky et on s'installa, l'ambiance battait déjà son plein, j'enfilais plusieurs shooter accompagné de Ginny et Marie. Je commençais à être bien joyeuse, sous le regard réprobateur de mon petit amis, puis j'attrapais la main de mes deux copines pour allé dansé. On dansait n'importe comment, un garçon commença à se déhanché prés de moi, je lui fis un grand sourire et on commença à dansé ensemble. Soudain, il fut brutalement éloigné de moi par mon petit amis sous mon regard consterné. Le garçon avec qui je dansais poussa à son tour Théo. Ils se bagarraient tous les deux jusqu'à ce que le videur nous fasse sortir.. J'étais totalement hors de moi, la soirée était génial et il à fallut qu'il gâche tous. Sans même le regarder, je pressais le pas pour rentrée, je n'attendais en réalité personne. J'étais loin des autres quand je fus rejoint par la personne même qui avait gâché ma soirée.

« C'est quand même le monde a l'envers, tu es énervé alors que tu as dansé avec ce mec ! » _Cracha t-il._

« Non mais pour qui tu te prend ? Tu traine avec une pouf tous les jours, tu restes avec elle tous le temps, tu nous la ramène en vacance et tu ôses me dire que je dansais trop collé à ce mec ? Tu sais quoi Théodore Malfoy ? Va te faire foutre. »

« C'est totalement different ! C'est mon amie, comme elle est amie avec les autres ! Moi je dis rien quand tu fais des câlins à Harry ou Ron. »

« Je n'ai même pas envie de continué à te parlé ! Tu as gâché ma soirée, tu sais quoi, reste avec ta pouf et laisse moi tranquille. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et reprenais ma route.


End file.
